Attendre
by Litany Riddle
Summary: OS yaoi JackBeckett écrit à la demande de ma petite soeur et de ma mère. Ceci est un plagiat monumental de la fic An Eternity With You de JinxDeBeaufort que je remercie de m'avoir laissé publier. Cette fic est inintéressante, vous êtes prévenus !


Merci à JinxDeBeaufort pour m'avoir permis de publier cette fic qui n'est autre qu'un plagiat inintéressant de sa fic An Eternity With You. La prochaine fois que ma petite sœur et ma mère me demandent une fic…

* * *

Attendre.

Will plissa les yeux mais plus rien à faire : la petite silhouette d'Élizabeth avait totalement disparu à l'horizon, fondue dans l'obscurité. S'il avait eu un cœur, celui-ci lui aurait paru incommensurablement lourd. Si lourd qu'il aurait eu l'impression que ses pieds s'enfonçaient au travers des lattes de bois du pont et qu'il allait traverser la coque pour aller s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs glacées de l'océan…

Seulement il n'avait qu'un grand vide à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, plus un seul battement. Il devait commencer son travail de passeur : dix ans en mer pour un jour sur terre. Il ne voulait manquer ce jour pour rien au monde.

Davy Jones avait manqué à ses obligations : des centaines de petites barques flottaient à la surface de l'océan, facilement repérables grâce à leur petite lampe à huile. Le nouveau capitaine prit la direction des opérations, et à l'aube le navire se trouva rempli d'âmes à transporter. Durant la journée le Hollandais Volant fit route vers le purgatoire pour y déposer son lot d'hommes morts en mer. Cela prit deux jours, puis le navire revint sur les lieux de la bataille où de nombreuses petites lampes brillaient encore.

-Combien ? demanda le capitaine à l'homme chargé de compter les passagers.

-Cinquante-cinq.

-Hum… Remontez encore celle-là et ça suffira pour aujourd'hui, décida William.

Néanmoins quand le capitaine vit à qui il avait affaire, il faillit le laisser sur la mer.

-Celui-là mériterait de dériver à la surface des eaux pour l'éternité ! maugréa-t-il.

-Tu dois amener toutes les âmes au purgatoire sans distinction, lui dit son père qui s'était rendu compte du trouble de son fils. Il sera jugé là-bas.

-Je sais, oui…

L'âme de Lord Cutler Beckett posa un pied sur le navire avec un air de propriétaire.

-J'étais en train de m'impatienter, Turner.

-Croyez-moi Beckett si j'avais le choix vous moisiriez d'ennui dans votre petite barque pendant encore des années…

-Quel sens du devoir ! s'exclama le lord avec un air narquois.

-Permettez-moi de vous faire escorter jusqu'à votre cabine, Milord, lui lança ironiquement Will. Jetez-moi ça aux fers ! ordonna-t-il à ses hommes.

-Je constate que la qualité du service n'est pas incluse dans le voyage, rétorqua Beckett avec un sourire méprisant avant de se faire emmener.

Will était furieux. C'était à cause de cet homme qu'il était condamné à charrier des âmes pour l'éternité, à cause de lui qu'il était privé d'Élisabeth, tout était de sa faute ! Et il venait le narguer ! Même mort ! La tentation de le rejeter par-dessus bord comme un paquet d'algues était grande, mais Will prit sur lui : demain soir ils arriveraient au purgatoire et le monde des vivants serait définitivement débarrassé de Cutler Beckett.

Ce que le capitaine n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'arrivé aux portes du purgatoire le lord refuserait de descendre.

-Et pourquoi donc je vous prie ? demanda Will excédé en pensant qu'il allait l'éjecter de son navire à grands coups de pied dans le derrière.

-Parce que j'attends quelqu'un, répondit calmement Beckett.

Son regard se perdit alors dans le lointain et un étrange petit sourire naquit sur son visage.

-Qui attendez-vous ? demanda Will tout à coup intrigué.

Beckett haussa les épaules avec une moue maussade et répondit sur le même ton monocorde :

-J'attends quelqu'un.

William, outre le fait que l'attitude de l'ancien employé de la Compagnie des Indes l'intriguait, se demandait s'il pouvait forcer Beckett à descendre dans ces conditions. Il alla donc demander conseil à son père pour savoir s'il avait déjà vu ce genre de comportement.

-Je ne suis sûr de rien, fils… Tu devrais consulter le livre.

-Le livre ? Quel livre ?

-Celui qui est dans ta cabine… Dans la cabine du capitaine.

Will fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jusqu'alors pas remarqué de livre, mais cela ne faisait que cinq jours qu'il était capitaine de ce navire et il ne se rendait dans sa cabine que pour s'écrouler de sommeil et pas pour en fouiller chaque recoin.

Le capitaine Turner donna quelques ordres puis descendit dans sa cabine. Il n'avait pas vraiment remarqué cet amoncellement d'objets divers et variés… Où trouver un livre là-dedans ? Le grand orgue trônait toujours au milieu de la pièce, majestueux. Pris par une inspiration subite, William s'approcha de lui et caressa les touches glacées du bout des doigts. Il n'avait jamais appris à jouer mais dès qu'il commença à enfoncer les touches, une mélodie sortit de l'orgue. Il continua à jouer et une musique grondante et triste retentit bien au-delà de l'habitacle du navire. On aurait dit que les tubes crachaient la peine du jeune capitaine.

Celui-ci sortit de cette transe complètement épuisé. Son regard erra un instant à travers la pièce et se posa automatiquement sur le livre.

Il était plutôt mal en point. Les pages jaunies et l'encre à moitié effacée par l'humidité ambiante. Will mit beaucoup de temps pour le déchiffrer et trouver ce qui l'intéressait. Il s'avérait que Cutler Beckett attendait son âme-sœur et qu'il ne pourrait quitter ce monde sans l'avoir trouvée, condamné à attendre pour l'éternité. Cette nouvelle laissa Will perplexe. Comment un homme qui lui avait toujours paru insensible pouvait-il avoir une âme-sœur ?

Quoiqu'il en soit il dut se résoudre à le garder à bord. Cutler passa toutes ses journées accoudé à la rambarde et regardait l'horizon. Il y passait aussi ses nuits, regardant les étoiles et dégageant une mélancolie presque palpable et ne rentrait que quand le temps était mauvais. Will et l'équipage s'étaient habitués à le voir toujours au même endroit, à gauche de la proue, toujours à fixer l'horizon. Will avait bien essayé d'engager le dialogue, au début, mais ses réponses étaient si laconiques qu'il renonça bientôt.

Ainsi passèrent les années et Beckett se fondit dans le décor du Hollandais Volant.

Un soir, l'équipage repêcha une âme que le capitaine Turner ne s'attendait pas à revoir de sitôt.

-Elisabeth ! S'exclama-t-il alors que sa femme se jetait dans ses bras.

Ils s'embrassèrent, se serrèrent dans leurs bras, au comble de l'émotion et des larmes de bonheur leur montèrent aux yeux.

-Mais… Comment ? parvint-il à demander.

-Je veux passer le reste de l'éternité avec toi !

-Et Junior ?

-Il a vingt-cinq ans, Will. Il s'est marié avec la petite Madeline l'année dernière, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui ce n'est plus un adolescent. Alors Capitaine Turner, vous m'engagez ?

-Mais bien évidement Madame Turner...

C'est ainsi qu'Elisabeth rejoint son mari à bord du Hollandais Volant. Tous les dix ans ils allaient rendre visite à leur famille qui s'agrandissait au fils des siècles.

Quant à Beckett, il restait accoudé à sa rambarde, regardait l'horizon et poussait parfois des soupirs mélancoliques. On se demandait même s'il n'allait pas user le pont en restant toujours au même endroit, où si la poussière finirait par le recouvrir entièrement. Mais les âmes sont plus légères qu'une plume et aussi immuables que les montagnes.

Un soir, alors que le navire venait de convoyer une cargaison de soldats allemands qui avaient été torpillés dans leur sous-marin (et oui, on était en pleine guerre mondiale) Elisabeth trouva Beckett dans la cambuse en train se servir un verre de cognac. Elle fut assez surprise car il quittait aussi rarement son poste que le grand mat n'allait faire un petit tour tout seul, mais il faut dire que dehors régnait un temps épouvantable. D'ailleurs vu la taille de la flaque d'eau qu'il avait répandu sur le plancher, il ne s'était résigné à rentrer qu'après un long moment.

Au bout de tant de siècles, la rancune avait quitté le cœur d'Elizabeth et tout ce qu'elle ressentait c'était de la pitié pour cet homme qui allait attendre pour l'éternité une âme-sœur qui ne viendrait plus jamais. Elle s'assit en face de lui et engagea la conversation avec l'intention de le convaincre que son attente était inutile.

-Bonsoir Lord Beckett. On vous voit rarement à l'intérieur, commença-telle d'un ton enjoué.

Cutler leva un regard légèrement surpris sur elle et avala le contenu de son verre avant de lui répondre d'une voix rendue rauque d'être si peu utilisée.

-Il se trouve simplement que j'attends quelqu'un, Madame.

-Justement… Savez-vous depuis combien de temps vous attendez ? soupira Elizabeth.

-le temps n'a plus d'importance quand on est mort… répondit Beckett d'une voix sans timbre avec un sourire triste.

-ça fait plus de quatre cents ans ! Réfléchissez… Depuis tout ce temps votre âme-sœur a dû mourir à terre puisque nous ne l'avons jamais accueillie à bord.

Le regard de Beckett quitta le visage de Liz et se troubla brutalement. Les sourcils froncés, il semblait perdu dans une intense réflexion. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent vers le bas en une moue de désapprobation. Visiblement ce que venait de lui dire Elizabeth le perturbait. La jeune femme se douta qu'il n'avait même pas dû y réfléchir par lui-même, obnubilé par son attente inutile. Il reprit enfin la parole mais d'une voix tremblante :

-Mourir sur terre… Non… C'est impossible…

-Pourtant personne ne peux vivre aussi longtemps, reprit Elizabeth avec compassion.

-Mais je dois l'attendre, répliqua Beckett en tournant vers elle ses yeux délavés remplis de doute. Vous comprenez, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, je vous comprends, répondit Elizabeth en songeant qu'elle-même avait lié son destin à celui de Will pour toute l'éternité ; alors pourquoi ne pas attendre son âme-sœur pour l'éternité ? Dites-moi, reprit-elle d'une voix douce, je ne vous connaissais aucune relation amoureuse. Etiez-vous marié ?

Beckett sourit doucement à cette question et se pencha vers la jeune femme.

-Non, Madame Turner, je ne me suis jamais marié… Cela reste peut-être un de mes seuls regrets… Cependant vous connaissiez mon âme-sœur…

-Hein ? demanda Elizabeth en cherchant dans ses souvenirs. En êtes-vous sûr ?

-Je crois que la pluie s'est calmée, dit calmement Beckett. Je vais retourner sur le pont si vous le permettez.

Il sortit de la pièce en laissant une Elizabeth perplexe.

Plusieurs décennies s'écoulèrent encore, le Hollandais Volant convoyant fidèlement les âmes et Beckett fidèle à son poste jusqu'au matin d'un flamboyant lever de soleil qui ensanglantait l'océan où il alla trouver William.

-Capitaine Turner, puis-je vous prier de faire cap plus à l'est de quatre degrés ? lui demanda-t-il fébrilement.

-Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient… Mais pourquoi cet intérêt soudain pour notre navigation, Lord Beckett ?

-J'attends quelqu'un, lui répondit-il pour la énième fois, mais cette fois-ci toute trace de mélancolie avait disparu de son visage et il souriait.

Très intrigué, Will changea donc leur trajectoire.

-Tu crois qu'il va enfin retrouver son âme-sœur ? lui demanda Elizabeth dès qu'ellle fut au courant.

-C'est fort probable… Il n'a jamais été aussi vivant depuis… En fait même de son vivant je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi impatient.

Au soir ils arrivèrent sur le lieu d'un massacre dans une baie près de Singapour. Apparemment l'armée avait découvert une cache de pirates modernes ; la surprise de Will et d'Elizabeth fut grande lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent face à Jack Sparrow.

-He bien mes tourtereaux, vous en faites une tête ! Vous n'êtes pas heureux de revoir votre vieil ami le Capitaine Sparrow ?

-Jack ! s'exclama Elizabeth en se jetant à son cou. On vous croyait mort depuis longtemps !

-Ma chère, vous savez bien que j'ai la peau dure, voyons.

-Comment avez-vous fait ? lui demanda Will.

-ça mon garçon… J'ai trouvé la Fontaine de Jouvence, mais chut, c'est un secret !

A ce moment, un raclement de gorge retentit. Beckett se tenait là, les bras croisés et fixait Jack d'un regard noir.

-C'est pour « ça » que j'ai attendu aussi longtemps !

Une seconde après, Jack se prit une baffe monumentale.

-ça veut dire que je t'ai manqué Trésor, fit Jack avec un grand sourire malgré sa joue endolorie.

-Bien sûr que oui, maudit pirate ! s'exclama Cutler en souriant lui aussi.

Il attrapa alors Jack par le col, le tira à lui et l'embrassa. Sous le choc, leurs tricornes tombèrent à terre et la mâchoire de Will se décrocha elle aussi.

-Je m'en doutais un peu, soupira Elizabeth. Will, ça va ?

-Si je m'attendais à ça ! bougonna le capitaine en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre ces choses-là, dit sagement la jeune femme en regardant le couple tendrement enlacé. Viens, laissons-les…

Le lendemain soir, Beckett quitta enfin le Hollandais Volant. Jack et lui se dirigèrent main dans la main vers les portes du purgatoire avec les autres âmes. Le Capitaine Sparrow se retourna vers le navire et cria :

-On vous gardera une place au chaud !

Puis ils disparurent.

Le Capitaine Turner, sa femme et son équipage continuèrent à convoyer les âmes des hommes morts en mer jusqu'à ce que la race des hommes et la mer elle-même ne cessent d'exister. Alors le Hollandais Volant accomplit son dernier voyage, et les époux Turner entrèrent au purgatoire main dans la main, l'âme légère de ceux qui ont respecté leur devoir jusqu'au bout.

Fin.


End file.
